Charity Hirz
Charity Hirz is the primary antagonist, later revealed to be the tritagonist, of "Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid." She is also in charge of C2 Camp, though indirectly. She was accidentally killed by fire ignited by her servant, Cherical McSnake. After her death, Annie McRae and Savannah van Dukas discovered her past and were more understanding of her, even ensuring her heroism was known. Biography Early Life Childhood Charity Hirz was born in 1990. She started out as a quite odd yet brilliant young girl. In 1998, her mother, Nataya Hirz, took her to get surgery to rid her of a disability she suspected Charity had. The doctor failed at the surgery, however, and Charity’s personality was changed completely. This led to traits like introversion, paranoia, and the desire to always wear the same shirt. Her mom noticed she was also gaining weight. Charity didn’t care how overweight she was, she just enjoyed TV and junk food. She also had few friends at school. In 2007, when Charity was in high school, she realized she was one of the only students who had not yet found a soulmate. Conead, who had always found her beautiful and likable (unlike many others) soon found her crying after being mercilessly bullied by a group of eleventh grade male students. He managed to appeal to her, and the two quickly became a couple. The new pair did a lot together. For the most part Charity thought Conrad was friendly, optimistic, funny, and understanding, and Conrad thought Charity was beautiful, lovable, and impressively smart. Charity's Nightmare (2006) On September 22, 2006, a Friday night, Charity was at home alone. Conrad came to visit briefly, though she had been instructed not to let anyone in. Later that night, she had a horrific nightmare predicting her death at the T and I factory young. Although she was wearing tight pajamas exposing her arms and most of her stomach, she quickly pulled a robe over them before heading to the balcony to meditate. A few minutes later, her mom entered the room and asked her what was wrong. In response, Charity told her about the dream, and that she feared it would really happen. She also told her if she was afraid of having another nightmare she didn’t have to go back to bed. Charity spent most of the night painting. Discovering Cherical McSnake (2008) Later, Charity was on her way to the store when she met Cherical McSnake. When she realized Doctor Ratiguise was hunting him, Charity immediately risked her life to save him, reflecting Ratiguise’s fire and killing the mercenary, simultaneously discovering her powers. As a result of her heroic act, Cherical pledged a life debt to her. Charity was surprised, but she did accept him under her wing, partially because she sensed he had nowhere else to go. With that, their long relationship began. Afterwards, Charity and Cherical both went into hiding. However, Charity still kept in touch with Conrad, who she missed dearly. Campaign (2009-10) After Cherical McSnake became Charity Hirz's servant, he did several things for her, from listening to her about her confusions to runnning errands for her. However, he was disturbed when Charity would not tell him her true motives. However, she finally approached him and told him that she was going to become a superhero, after reluctantly using whatever kids would attend C2 Camp to help her achieve this. She also offered to make Cherical her sidekick, to which he obliged. Soon after, they encountered Mykew Hadeline, who had come back in time. Charity and Cherical began to fight her, who proved easily able to hold off both of them. Finally, Charity retreated and headed down the halls, only to be held at bladepoint by two guards that had warped with Hadeline. Hadeline told Cherical she would never survive the guards, and Cherical angrily deserted her in order to rescue Charity. He dispatched both guards and they went home. When they arrived, Charity offered to make Cherical her sidekick, to which he obliged. Charity’s powers began to drain after that, causing a huge setback in her goals. Possession When Cherical McSnake had to go on an errand in 2011, he left Charity with his prized weapon while he was gone. Charity decided to make any needed repairs to it, before washing it with a cloth. When Cherical returned, the weapon was in perfect condition. Cherical said that he hadn't doubted her for a moment. This made Charity blush, which surprised Cherical. In time, Cherical developed an emotional connection to Charity, and there is evidence that Charity returned this affection. At one point, when he praised her, her face flushed and her eyes welled up with tears. Charity clearly underestimated Cherical’s capacity for love, and years later was very surprised to learn that Cherical still maintained his devotion. C2 Camp (2012-August 2015) In 2012, Charity Hirz devised a plan to fulfill her dream — becoming a superhero and making people feel safe. With Cherical’s help, she built a summer camp to lure kids into their grip. During construction, Charity decided that exercise would obviously help her regain her strength, but the afterburn of her surgery rendered this impossible. In 2012, Charity and Cherical opened their camp, which they named C2 Camp, to the public. While Charity remained secluded in her office, relaxing in her short tank top and finishing the plan, Cherical taught the kids. In April 2013, two months before C2 Camp opened that year, Charity became very sick. Fortunately, she managed to contact Cherical, and he was able to contain the illness. However, Cherical told Charity that the sickness would get stronger and stronger if they didn’t clean out Charity’s bedroom. Both of them worked together to clean it after Charity recovered. Roughly a year later, Charity promised Cherical would become her sidekick when she became a superhero. In 2015, a year after Charity made the aforementioned promise, Charity also did extensive work on a remote. Shortly before the beginning of camp that year, Annie's mother called Charity and begged her to let Samuel McRae come, though he was only four years of age. Remaining firm to the rules, Charity refused his admittance. During camp, Charity delved into her research and was terrified to learn that Savannah van Dukas, a student at the camp, was from a family made entirely of villains, similar to the NoHeads and the Bell family. Reunion with Annie On the day before Charity planned to use the remote, Charity drove the kids to camp again. She climbed out and headed right for her office, where she began the usual and started watching a movie with a mug of milk and a box of cookies.D.I.T. Journal - Charity Hirz Meanwhile, Cherical rounded up the students, but then Annie asked if she could visit Charity in her office, since she missed her, something which Cherical authorized. When Annie arrived at Charity's office, she was surprised to see, through the glass door, what Charity was up to. She was still watching the movie and she had changed into a short tank top exposing her midriff. Finally, Annie knocked. After getting up, Charity grabbed her blue leather jacket and headed to the door. From behind the door, she asked Annie what she wanted. Annie replied that she wanted to spend some time with her before camp ended. Charity unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door whilst putting on the jacket. She then beaconed Annie inside. It was only now that she noticed Charity was wearing jean shorts and was barefoot. Charity told Annie to sit down, and then went to fetch a small bottle. She walked over to sit by Annie, then revealed that the pills inside were to help her with her infamous surgery from when she was eight. She claimed it would not be long before she was strong enough to teach the students again. She also said that it was best to relax during the operation. Annie said there were some odd things in her life, which helped her believe Charity's story. She then asked what had happened with Charity's surgery, but they were then interrupted by Cherical, who claimed it was time to take everyone home. Shocked, Charity ushered Annie outside, before taking the kids home soon afterwards. Torturing Savannah On the second last day, Charity, hoping to dispose of the threat, activated the remote and tortured Savannah, but could not bring herself to kill the latter and stopped torturing her abruptly. Savannah hit the ground hard. Charity immediately performed a memory wipe, and as such Savannah knew what had happened, but she did not know that Charity had tortured her. Laughing nervously, Charity disappeared into the office. Just then, she was confronted by Annie McRae. Charity opened the door, and Annie stormed inside. Charity calmly asked her if she was trying to initiate a fight, one of which she thought Annie found to be an easy win. When Annie demanded to know why Charity had attacked Savannah, Charity simply replied that "someone needed to knock some sense into Savannah", and allowed Annie to believe that she had attacked Savannah for being different. With that, Charity used the remote to shoot Annie upward and out of the building, back into the camp itself. Afterwards, Charity called Cherical and told him Annie was no longer allowed to attend the field trip via phone, which Cherical immediately revealed to Annie. Big Castle Park On the last day of camp, Charity, flanked by Cherical, came with the kids to Big Castle Park, the end-of-summer field trip. During the trip, Charity was accompanied by Cherical McSnake. When they entered the waterpark, Charity asked Cherical which slide he wanted to try first. Cherical pointed to a steep slide leading into the deep end with a steep drop. Charity and Cherical both climbed there, where Cherical quickly went down the slide. Charity sat down on the top of the slide and took a deep breath. Somewhat intimidated, she did not let go of the handle. At this moment, Conrad, who was now a lifeguard, came rushing over and patted Charity’s back, asking if she was okay. Charity, who did not recognize Conrad at first due to his new hairstyle and swimmimg trunks, said she was fine, and that the slide just seemed "a bit scary - you know how that is." Conrad assured Charity it was fun and offered to go down with her. He said he would hold on to her and get them to shore. Charity agreed and grabbed his waist. With one hand wrapped around her chest and the other holding the slide bar, he asked her if she was ready. When Charity nodded, Conrad used the slidebar hand to grasp her stomach and back, and they headed down the slide. He told her to take a breath, just as they dropped, several meters into the water. Conrad immediately pulled them to the top. While continuing to grip Charity’s torso with one hand, he used the other to bring them to shore. He climbed to the top and extended his hand, pulling Charity up. Charity thanked him, before suddenly realizing he was indeed Conrad. Overjoyed, Charity hugged him, and Conrad returned the embrace. Finally, they disengaged, and Charity introduced Conrad to a confused Cherical, explaining about Cherical's life debt to her. When Charity asked Conrad why he chose to become a lifeguard, he said he liked swimming, he liked uplifting people, and it paid well. He patted her back and then left back to his post. As Cherical continued onto a few more slides, Charity lay in the water, in the shallow end of the pool. Eventually, Charity climbed out, dripping wet. She put out her towel and laid on it, letting the sun dry her as Cherical continued on another slide. Finally, he came back over to where she lay and they left. Conrad shouted goodbye to her as she did. Charity checked in with the robot guard outside, even kissing him on the cheek. After playing there for a few more minutes, Charity learned that Annie and Savannah had sneaked into the park, infuriating her. With that, she told Cherical to gather up the kids and load them on her repulsor-lift sled. Cherical did this successfully, though he had to incapacitate Annie McRae and Savannah van Dukas in order to do so. Then she rode with them to the t and i factory, where they both told the kids their new routine. Upon arriving, Charity made Cherical imprison the children inside their cells, with Savannah being put in the Fire Room for mouthing off at her. She then set up the standards and rules for the prisoners in which anyone who acts otherwise will spend the night in the Fire Room. The next morning, she returned to the cells briefly to put the kids to work. Finding The Lightning Cuffs Charity Hirz knew she needed the lightning cuffs to furfill her plan. With Cherical taking care of business in the t and i factory and keeping the prisoners on track, Charity traveled to Germany to seek out the acclaimed middle-schooler Lerner Chanse and obtain the lightning cuffs. Eventually, after injuring people who got in her way, Charity found her, but was informed that the cuffs had been stolen. Charity demanded to know the identity of the thief, but when Lerner didn’t know it, Charity extended her natural powers to provide a rug burn. Charity left her screaming and took off in her speeder. Later she interrogated the local blacksmith. He said Reba had the lightning cuffs. Charity left and broke into the Walltalker house, where Reba Walltalker lived, and demanded to know the location of the lightning cuffs. Reba baffled Charity by being completely unafraid of her and saying that she welcomed death; however, Charity was still able to gain the information she needed. Reba revealed that Hadeline had won the lightning cuffs. Charity then went to the underworld itself and proceeded to break into Hadeline’s tomb and thus stole the lightning cuffs. Aftermath After attaining the lightning cuffs, Charity headed home. But on the way, she noticed Jim Newman, who had procured the services of dancers called Thomas Carter and Brianna. The two were being taken to Zira’s palace by a thug called Jerry. Charity immediately stepped out of her speeder and intercepted them. Charity used the lightning cuffs to kill Jerry in a flash before freeing Brianna. However, Thomas refused to go, wanting to see what life was like in the palace. Charity and Jim shared a brief conversation where Charity told Jim that his way of life was wrong and his depredations on his own people would only lead to ruin. She promised that the Boy-Team, which she had recently discovered, would be able to protect Oregon and for a brief moment, Jim strongly considered the young woman’s words. But realism took a grip and Jim dismiseed Charity's offer. As Thomas was willing to return to Zira’s palace with Jim, Charity let the two go. Death (August 2015) The prisoners of the t and i Factory finally formed a rebellion to escape the factory. Around this time, Charity Hirz and Cherical McSnake devised a test to ensure the prisoners were obedient. After suspecting Annie and Savannah to be traitors when they failed the trial, Charity arranged to have both of them burned at the stake. However, the rebellion went into action right then; Charity, Cherical, and her small army of robots dealt with the threat. After evading Annie and Savannah for a time, Charity told Cherical to leave with Annie, then gave Savannah gadgets allowing her a fair fight. Challenging Savannah, she engaged the girl in a sword battle for which Charity had a far greater advantage. Savannah finally managed to disarm Charity, but Charity used the lightning cuffs to defend herself and continue the battle. The duel ended in a draw when she saw Cherical was in apparent danger. She rushed to his aid, but before she could find him, she tripped and fell into the flames. Her body was immediately engulfed by the fire. Postmortem After Charity's death, Cherical showed Annie and Savannah a security recording revealing the full truth. Because of the memories, Annie and Savannah finally understood where Charity's true allegiances always were. With nothing else to show, Cherical asked them if they would "finish Charity's noble work." After being transported home by Cherical McSnake himself, Cherical gave Annie a locket that would allow her to summon the ghost of Charity Hirz. When the girls' middle school was threatened, Annie finally dealt with the threat by seizing the locket and summoning Charity's ghost. This effectively frightened the villains, who ran away in terror, believing the school to be haunted. A few years later, Annie and Savannah joined the FBI. Physical Description C''''harity Hirz was described as being very beautiful but very wimpy. She was almost six feet tall. She had long, black hair, blue eyes, and was almost always seen in the same tight pink gymsuit. Charity never gave much attention to her appearance, and only kept a small wardrobe with the clothes she deemed comfortable. She wore a blue jacket in the winter, and while alone preferred to wear a short tank top by itself. As a teenager, she used to wear a blue button-up that was tight around her stomach, and wore a revealing silk shirt at night. By the time the camp was finished she had soft, tender skin and a big belly. The cross letters worked in 2015; therefore she was thinner and had more muscle. According to Cherical, she lost at least fifty pounds. Personality and Traits As a child, Charity Hirz was awkward and isolated, yet intelligent and deceptive, until a botched surgery traumatized her and changed her personality entirely. The event rendered her greedy, paranoid, isolated, and insecure. Although she used to love playing sports, she now loved staying indoors and watching TV. Despite this she was still brilliant and deep-down selfless. She was also very sane and calculating, and rarely showed any sign of playful energy. She was also modest, as she only wore her silk shirt in private. This had extremely mild limits, as she put her shirt halfway up in front of Lerner to clear sweat and wore a bikini only to a swimming pool. When Cherical became Charity’s servant, she happily took Cherical under her wing and tried to make life as easy for him as possible. Relationships Behind the Scenes Development Next to Shelby, Charity was the last character thought up for "Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid." D. Isaac Thomas had originally planned Cherical to be the villain, but have a secret master, or preferably, mistress. In the original script, Savannah had Cherical at gunpoint, where he revealed that he was serving a woman far more evil than himself, before being shot down. They then rounded on the mistress, and due to the fact that she was wimpy (as a result of her master doing all the work while she sat in comfort) it was not hard to destroy her. Thomas later trashed this idea, claiming that he felt his villains were so straight out, especially Emily Watson, and that there were good people in the world that can be deceiving to first looks. He decided Charity would be involved in more than the final scene, however, and had fun developing her character, and the idea that she was secretly on the light side the whole time. She ended up in much more of the story than he had hoped. After everything, Charity is certainly the most layered character in the book - what seemed to be a strange and insecure villainess is really a noble heroine in the making who is striving to mend the damage within herself. Trivia * D. Isaac Thomas once said that if they knew each other, Janice Walltalker and Charity Hirz would be very good friends. Quotes Appearances *Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid Notes and References Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Protagonists Category:Mutants Category:1990 Births Category:2015 Deaths Category:1990s Births Category:Deceased Category:Introverts Category:Those destroyed Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Only children Category:5 foot characters Category:2010s Deaths Category:One-time characters Category:Lovers Category:Girlfriends Category:Single